DESCRIPTION (Taken from application): The purpose of the First Pan-American Symposium on Neurovirology is to bring together for the first time medical scientists from United States, Canada and Latin America in the relatively new field of neurovirology. This meeting is the beginning of the "The Pan-American Society of Neurovirology," established for the purpose of understanding the impact of viral infections on the nervous system in the Americas. This meeting will take place from November 13, 2000 through November 15, 2000, at the Acapulco Princes Hotel, Acapulco, Mexico. This symposium is a scientific component of the "Neuroscience 2000 Congress" organized in collaboration with the Mexican Society of Neurology (November 10-18, 2000). The meeting will cover a broad range of topics including the epidemiology and clinical features of viral infections in the nervous system in the Americas; the neurotropism and neuropathogenesis of viruses; therapeutics and prevention measurements; how environmental factors affect the predisposition of viral infections in the nervous system; and how the field of virology inter-relates with neuroscience, neurology and psychiatry. In addition to the plenary sessions, there will be workshops on the cutting-edge tools of molecular biology. The meeting will feature outstanding speakers in the fields of virology, neurology, neuroscience, and psychiatry.